pinewoodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mayhem Syndicate
"We work within Chaos, to serve Peace" '' - '''Special TMS Agent' The Mayhem Syndicate, also known as TMS, referred to as the Syndicate Order during its early days by Cadets, is an organized independent agency of assassins and agents and sworn enemies of the Pinewood Builders Security Team, against whom they often fight a continuous recondite war for the Pinewood Builders Computer Core. Whereas the Pinewood Builders Security Team seeks to remain loyal to PB and save the core from Freezing or Melting by controlling the different sectors, the Mayhem Syndicate fight to ensure that the Core either melts or freezes while causing chaos to the facility, as it allows for the generation of a New Core, and the increase in stability of power usage in World of Roblox, following into the Pinewood Conspiracy of Power. The Mayhem Syndicate have also become enemies of the Second Company Defense, a team of special agents dedicated to re-establishing and helping the PBST have control over the core. When TMS was created, its purpose was to create a strategy that would use intelligence and analysis to come up with plans to overthrow the core and the staff. Today its primary purpose is to collect, analyze, evaluate, and gather Core intelligence '''to perform covert actions to raid and Melt/Freeze the '''PBCC. Lore: The Mayhem Syndicate, if not the Agency itself, have existed since before the fall of Kaifer, throughout The Pinewood Research Facility, Pinewood HQ, Space Shuttle Advantage, the Pinewood Data Storage Facility and into the Modern Pinewood Computer Core. The first organized team of assassin raiders, called The Raiders, was founded before TMS to gain control over the PBST Activity Center. Though the Mayhem Syndicate's philosophy is often hated by the PBST '''and many citizens of Pinewood Builders, it begins with a purely empirical assessment of life that seemingly verges on the safety of people, their agency is profoundly idealistic, with a deep sentiment for the principles of social justice, humanitarianism, egalitarianism, and liberty. This is often debatable, however. The '''Mayhem Syndicate justify the raiding of Pinewood Builders '''with the view that it is logical and realistic as '''Pinewood Builders is somewhat often referred to as Power-Thirsty, but it is further reinforced by their ardent belief in that The Core '''consumes too much Energy and has a maleficent plan for the future World of Robloxia. This, in conjunction with moral relativism, are the guiding motives behind their support for the power concern of the World Of Roblox. '''Syndicates perceive societal norms and conventions as artificial structures that can hinder one's partiality and lead to prejudices. These false boundaries include but are not limited to national borders, gender, ethnicity, social class, race, and self-security. As a result, Syndicates oppose to any activity that either helps, supports, or contributes to the Stability of the PBCC '''and its methods of security and for that reason they have to be very cautious when infiltrating the facility as they are Kill-On-Sight by the '''PBST. Syndicate Hierarchy Within the Mayhem Syndicate, members can be organized by their place in a larger hierarchy of ranks and roles. These roles signify a members power within the group, their ability to host raids, and access to specific weapons. Recruit This is the starting rank of a Syndicate member. As of October 21st, no official uniform is in use and these ranking individuals do not get any specific weapons. A black hazmat suit is possible in the future. In comparison to PBST, this rank is similar to Cadet. Trooper In order to obtain this rank, members must earn at least 40 points to have an evaluation by an instructor. The evaluation is a multi-phase test and is difficult for most. As of October 21st, this rank does not currently have weapons in the Computer Core but will in the near future. Trooper is similar to a Tier 1 or Tier 2 PBST member. The weapons Trooper '''will get access to * Matchstick ** Used to start fires ** Cannot be used on other players ** 10 second use cooldown * Crowbar ** Similar to the Baton, but a little more powerful * Pistol ** Similar to the Credit pistol, but deals more damage. Operative This rank is the 3rd highest achievable rank a Syndicate Member can reach. As of October 18th, there are only four operatives. This rank can issue server KoS orders, restrict rooms, and host official Level '''1 point raids. In comparison to PBST, this rank is similar to a mix between Tier 3 and Special Defense. In order to achieve this rank, you must; * Have at least 120 points in regard to the Syndicate * Undergo an instructor evaluation ** Answer 5 out of 6 questions correctly ** Host an official raid as part of the evaluation Captain This rank is the 2nd highest achievable rank a Syndicate Member can reach. As of October 18th, there are only three captains. * Simon123456Lund * Kevin59112 * DrBablox In comparison to PBST, this rank is the Special Defense of TMS. In order to achieve this rank you must; * Have at least 200 points in regard to the Syndicate * Have hosted at least 10 official raids * Undergo an instructor evaluation ** Successfully complete Bomb Barrage Level 2 ** Fight the evaluating instructor 3 times. *** You may choose swords or guns for the first two rounds but the 3rd round is whatever you do not pick ** Instructor Consensus *** If you pass the Bomb Barrage but fail the instructor battle, you will not be able to re-evaluate unless invited. This rank can: * Override KoS and room restrictions * Host official Level 2''' point-raids Instructor This is the highest rank a TMS member can achieve. As of October 14th, there are only three instructors for The Mayhem Syndicate. * Erika1942 * vgoodedward * Coasterteam These members are responsible for overseeing evaluations, the training process, and the discipline of Syndicate members. Instructors can host point raids, override and issue KoS/room restriction with higher authority. The only way to me promoted is by being handpicked by the current instructors, similar to how Trainers are picked. They are the PBST equivalent of a Trainer. The Architect (no longer used) The architect was once the leader of TMS. This rank is no longer used. Point System The Mayhem Syndicate has a point system in order to allow active members the ability to climb the ranks. Raids are hosted periodically and usually made public at least an hour before the raid occurs. After a raid, if the raid was a Level '''1 raid, members who attended the entire raid will receive 2''' points. If the raid was a Level '''2 raid, members who attended the entire raid will receive 4 points. If a member was disruptive, broke handbook rules, not participating, or came late then the host of the raid can issue 0 or no-points for that member. Trainings are hosted by Instructors and usually take place at the PBST Activity Center or Pinewood Builders Computer Core. After training, members who came will receive 2-4 points based on how they did. If a member was disruptive, broke handbook rules, did not follow directions, did not participate, or came late then an instructor can issue zero '''points. On the other side, if a member performs in an extraordinary way they may receive '''4 '''points. '''Training Facility The TMS Training Facility is currently the intelligence gathering front and the training facility of The Mayhem Syndicate, in an Unknown secret location somewhere in the World Of Roblox. The main building became Kevin59112's base of operations, where he attended self-trainings, kept his armor and weapons, and trained to hone his assassin and agent skills. Later, along with Phantom_FR, Coasterteam, Anilovely, DrBablox, and SharkOfGod, he turned it into a facility where Syndicate '''Members could train for operations such as raids or trainings. Upon his arrival at the Unknown location, Kevin59112 met with his friend, Phantom_FR, a member of the '''Mayhem Syndicate who also ran the establishment. They encouraged each other to renovate the building and site, both to gain information and skill from the training hard. Once Kevin59112 had enough reputation to establish an agreement, he spoke with an Instructor about renovating the Site. And thus, the TMS Training Facility came to be. (This training facility is not official) 'Fuego-Propaganda' Fuego-Propaganda was a virtual/graphic representation of a Pinewood Builders Media '''member, relived by '''TheGreatOmni through the Facility. One time, a TMS Member came across a woman sporting bruises and cuts as well as burning to death in the Rocket Silo Launch room of PBCC. Upon asking her what happened, the TMS Member found out that she was actually WickyTheUnicorn, a member of the Pinewood Intelligence Agency '''and that she was burnt by other '''TMS '''members during a raid, who had then escaped the '''Great Raid Of Fire, creating propaganda for Wicky. Thus, the identity of the TMS member has not yet been revealed. Raid Lore Note: No one really knows how it all started, but some of these stories as to why The Mayhem Syndicate are legends. (Alot of this is fictional to give some lore.) (Star Wars Vibes) The Great Raid War, started as a Robloxian power struggle in which the The Mayhem Syndicate came to be to restore the Pinewood waged a rebellion against the ruling Pinewood Builders Security Team in an attempt to restore power to Roblox. The origins of this rebellion/mini-group could be traced back to the Raider Wars, when the first raider group called The Raiders were equipped by the early Pinewood Security Team to fight against the Zombies '''in the PBST Activity Center. After Supreme Architect '''Irreflexive, secretly the Architect Lord Uncondoned, transformed the PBCC into the largest impiral paramilitary force that Roblox had ever known and destroyed the First Raiders, many rebel citizens began fighting against the Pinewood Security Team. A number of these citizens eventually joined together and became the The Mayhem Syndicate '''as a special task force to restore the power and to end the '''PBCC once in for all. "Glory to the Syndicate!" - '''A TMS member shouted after a raid won. '''The Raid of Sahara The Raid of Sahara was the first major raid fought in somewhere in the Robloxian Saharan Desert in the Pinewood Data Storage Facility near the Pinewood Research Facility between the The Mayhem Syndicate and the Pinewood Builders Security Team, marking the beginning of the Great Raid War. The raid/battle was preceded by years of attacks by the fledgling Syndicates against the PBST and began the period in which the Syndicates successfully fought to end the Pinewood Computer Core '''and the '''Pinewood Builders Security Team. Prior to the raid, Syndicate Intelligence intercepted rumors about information suggesting that the PB chairman Diddleshot along with the renowned XYLEM scientist CSDI were building an imperical superweapon & energy-source capable of destroying entire nations and corporations along with developing new and dangerous technology. Syndicate leadership from KaiferLegacy(Later Fallen and fired) recruited a special team of Instructors who knew CSDI, consisting of Vgoodedward, Erika1942, and Coasterteam. It wasnt later that this team recruited and encouraged other citizens to join the agency, and later gather a team of Special TMS Agents '''to infiltrate Pinewood Facilities to learn more about her '''CSDI's involvement, and their subsequent efforts saw the Syndicate discover the existence of the Pinewood Computer Core, as well as a fatal flaw in the design placed there by Diddleshot, CDSI, '''and other Important Pinewood people. This fatal flaw consisted of inserting lasers inside of the mainframe that would serve to help cool/heat the core incase of emergencies. Of course, this flaw allowed for disasters such as Freezedown, Meltdowns, Earthquakes, and Toxin Releases, but it was the best method to keep the core stable along with Liquid Coolant Generators and Cooling Fans aswell as Backup Generators. Though the '''Syndicate High Command refused to openly oppose Pinewood, Kaifer and Vgoodedward led a medium unit of Special TMS Agents and other allies and defied orders, taking it upon themselves to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Pinewood Builders Data Storage Facility base on the Roblox Sahara Desert to retrieve the plans and schematics for the PBCC '''and find a way to destroy it. Under the callsign '''Mayhem Syndicate, the unit infiltrated PBDSF's forcefield shield in some stolen emer-class cargo shuttle trucks and proceeded to wage a guerrilla assault on the PBDSF outskirts, drawing away PBST so that Coasterteam, SharkOfGod, DrBablox, AniLovely, Ampharos06 and the special agent Simon123456Lund could infiltrate the facility. PBM Director C3N0 and renowned XYLEM member of the the Technologies, attempted to stop the TMS Team from stealing the plans, but the heavily-outnumbered Syndicates received support from the Syndicate Fleet under ATS_Japan, whose forces engaged the PBST surrounding the facility and worked to destroy the Shield Gate protecting it. With the Shield Gate's destruction, The Mayhem Syndicate were able to transmit the stolen plans and schematics to the fleet above, though all remaining Syndicate ground forces were eradicated by a low-powered blast from the newly-arrived satellite Dish power from PBCC to PBRF that destroyed the remaining area with Syndicate and the surrounding area. The PIA and PBST Trainer RogueVader1996 forces made short work of the Syndicate Recruits that did not manage to retreat, but at the end the TMS Team managed to escape the facility; RogueVader pursued them to the far reaches and captured one TMS Trooper, but the plans were already out of his reach. The plans eventually found their way to the Syndicate Main Leaders, who used them to pinpoint the PBCC's '''location and weakness and destroy it at the '''Raid of Fire. The Raid of Fire The Raid of Fire, also known as the Battle of Pinewood Computer Core, or as the Great Raid of Fire, was a major raid of the Great Raid War that lasted almost 3-5 hours and led to the destruction of the first Core. It was a crippling blow to the PB and one of the Mayhem Syndicate's first major victories. An analysis of the plans stolen from the PBDSF identified a weakness in the computer core, placed there by the PB Chairman, a small thermal exhaust port that led to different lasers that surround the core itself and served the purpose of heating and cooling the core, leading to the main reactor core which would allow access to a point that could cause a chain reaction that would destroy the entire facility and consequently the entire desert. During the raid, Syndicates in the facility, including pilots and agents who were left behind watched the battle from the admin center, along with TMS Troopers, Operatives, and Instructors, tallied the Syndicate losses as they occurred during the raid. Meanwhile, the TMS were turning on lasers, off to coolants and fans, which eventually led to the core being unstable and causing a meltdown.